Arrogance
by BadgerWolf
Summary: Johnny is one heck of an arrogant monster. What could have been a friendship between him and Big Red is ruined by that one simple fact. But is that really the end of it? Rated M for suggested sexual scenes. Johnny/Big Red. Oneshot. AU-ish. The way I envision this going probably wouldn't fit in with the events of MU.


**A/N: A little something cooked up thanks to TheBlackSnorlax. He inspires me to write the darndest things... ^_^**

**The format for the story is essentially a series of flashbacks, so I hope the pace isn't too disjointed.**

**Hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Forty-three minutes. If he'd calculated it right, which in all honesty he wasn't sure he had, the clock told Big Red he'd been lying awake in bed for almost three-quarters of an hour. It felt like longer, but again, he figured it could have been. Math was never his forte.<p>

Bored of simply lying there thoughtless, but too tired to get up and do anything, he began to busy himself with self-reflection. He thought back to how he'd gotten to where he was, a Scaring major fast approaching his senior year at Monsters University, and a fairly successful one at that.

The path wasn't without its bumps though, particularly in his second year. But ultimately, he wouldn't have it any other way.

His mind wandered to the start of his problems, a mental film reel of his life at college beginning to play.

_It was the beginning of his sophomore year when Big Red held his first conversation with Johnny Worthington, at least outside of class. He hadn't yet pledged to a fraternity and it was Rush Week. The two seemed to get along fine in class; they'd often talk about both study and life in general, so Big Red thought he'd take his chances._

_ Making his way up Frat Row he noted it was easy for anyone to see exactly where the RORs were based. Not that he didn't already know, having attended countless frat parties the previous year. There was a large table set outside the biggest frat house at the end of the row, Johnny stood directly behind it with Chet and Javier flanking his sides. It looked like the buzz around campus was right; they were recruiting._

_ Striding as confidently as he could up to the table, the large red monster made his presence known with ease. "Hey, Johnny!" he called out, gaining all three monsters' attention._

_ "Big Red, this is a surprise," Johnny replied. "I didn't think you'd be looking to join a fraternity."_

_ "Yeah, well I thought on it and figured, why not?" he shrugged. "So I heard you were made president this year. Congrats."_

_ "Thanks," he said with a smile that didn't quite seem entirely genuine. "So why are you here?" he asked, already knowing the answer._

_ "Well, we know each other, get along in class, and you've seen I'm a pretty impressive monster in the simulator. Figured I'd ask you first. So whaddaya say?"_

_ What Big Red could have sworn was a grimace briefly flashed across Johnny's face while Javier and, surprisingly, Chet showed no emotion to the proposal at all. The silence was beginning to make him uncomfortable before Johnny finally spoke up._

_ "Look, Red, I'm not gonna lie," he started, planting a false smile on his face. "While I appreciate the enthusiasm, you're… not exactly ROR material."_

_ "Huh? How come?" He was genuinely perplexed by the comment._

_ "Well, it's just… You're right about being fairly good at the actual Scaring aspect, but…"_

_ "But?" Big Red pressed, wanting to hear the reason for the denial._

_ Johnny sighed slightly. "How do I put this?" he mused. "You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the box. Your scares are impressive, don't get me wrong, but when it comes to the theory… It leaves a _lot _to be desired."_

_ "What are you getting at?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion._

_ "He's saying you're dumb," Chet chuckled._

_ "Thank you Chet, I can finish my own conversations," Johnny said with a roll of the eyes._

_ "So you're saying I can't join because I'm dumb?" he growled, clearly not happy with the answer._

_ Johnny simply shrugged. "That's about the gist of it. Maybe you could consider the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity, you'd fit in better there."_

_ "And why's that?"_

_ "Is this guy serious?" Chet piped in again. "They're just as dumb as you are! You'd be perfect!"_

_ Johnny and Javier laughed at the comment, clearly not considering it worth their time to add any more to the conversation. Big Red huffed as he turned on his heel. "Fine, maybe I will."_

_ That was the last time he and Johnny spoke to one another that year._

Big Red rolled over in his bed slightly, gently gripping the fur pelt spread across his bed. The memory wasn't a particularly pleasant one; then again he figured the loss of a friendship before it even began wouldn't be pleasant for anyone. Still… good things had been in store for him. Joining the JOX had been the best decision of his life.

_ It was that time of year again; the Annual Scare Games. It was the first time in three years JOX had gained enough members to compete and, having just recently become the fraternity president at the beginning of his junior year, Big Red was feeling nervous. The sign-ups had closed and there were a total of nine fraternities and sororities competing. With all the business that went along with being a fraternity president, especially during the time of the Games, he knew it would be inevitable that he'd find himself talking to Johnny again._

_ He still hadn't shaken off the feeling of ill will towards the ROR president since the previous year, but it would have to be forgotten for now. Any meeting held by the Greek Council demanded professionalism and he was determined to be just that. Professional._

_ Talk between the two was minimal, but civil. The only things they would discuss were the upcoming Games, nothing more. No small talk, nothing personal and certainly nothing to do with their fraternities, though Johnny would always be heard proudly boasting about Roar Omega Roar to anyone who cared to listen. Big Red only came to dislike Johnny even more; his arrogance was what had put Big Red in the position of avoiding him in the first place._

_ Unfortunately, avoiding the horned monster quickly became more difficult. With their entrance in the Games the JOX became more popular, more so than days past even, meaning bigger turnouts to their parties. The RORs would attend their parties regularly and, being the president, Big Red would have to play the gracious host despite how unwelcome the company may have been. Still, something changed in the way he saw Johnny, when he kicked back he seemed like a different monster. Being among those he deemed 'worthy' seemed to give the ROR president a slight personality change. He was almost… pleasant. Certainly not the bad company Big Red had been expecting._

_ Still the two never spoke to each other at these parties beyond the most minimal of pleasantries. It was hard for the large red monster to get a gauge on how Johnny regarded him now. Was he still the big dumb monster Johnny looked down upon last year? He figured only time would tell, because he sure as hell wasn't asking._

He almost chuckled at the memory. Johnny had certainly been a difficult monster to figure out. But at that point it was all about the parties. Attending them had been great, but hosting them? Even better.

'Helps being president too,' he thought. 'Means I don't have to clean up.' Although, truth be told he often did help clean up after a party. Just… not as much as the others.

His mind drifted off to a different party, though. One that decidedly changed his life yet again. For the better, he was pleased to say.

_ One night in late February a large party was hosted by the RORs. The JOX were invited, although this was nothing new. The JOX had been attending ROR's parties for almost as long as the RORs had been attending theirs._

_ For the most part it was the same scene that played out before Big Red. Step through the doors, basic pleasantries and not a single word exchanged between the two presidents for the rest of the night._

_ That suited him fine. He had his own fraternity brothers to keep him company as well as their ever-growing fan club. Having made it down to the last three teams in the Games had done wonders for the JOX image as well as Big Red's own, being touted as the president to finally return the fraternity to its glory days._

_ There was always much more activity going on at a ROR party, too. The games room was always full of monsters playing sports and video games, the dance floor was never empty and there was always something different to try in way of food or drink._

_ A couple of hours into the night the large red monster decided to try some of the food. Making his way to one of the many tables he walked past a small crowd gathering around the main host of the night and to no surprise whatsoever he overheard Johnny yet again proudly boasting the abilities of his fraternity. However, something uttered by the ROR president made him freeze in his tracks._

_ "But hey, did you all see how the JOX performed in that last event? Very impressive, I must admit. It's no doubt down to their president. Roy is certainly a more intelligent monster than I gave him credit for. He seems to be a more than capable president."_

_ Big Red blushed at the compliment, though Johnny had obviously never intended the monster in question to hear it himself. Thankfully his natural skin tone covered for the blush, meaning no-one would have been able to see it, even if anyone had actually been looking in his direction._

_ He came to the sudden realisation that Johnny really wasn't as bad a monster as he'd thought. After all, Johnny didn't need to sing his praises without knowing he was there to hear it. Maybe Johnny was actually a nice monster. Kind, thoughtful…_

_ "But of course, there's no way they'll win. Everyone knows the RORs are taking home the cup again this year."_

_ And straight back to smug. Big Red rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. Still, he did take the compliment. He supposed Johnny _did_ have a right to be arrogant, having brought victory to the RORs twice already as well as coming first in every event this year so far. But that wasn't going to stop him trying his hardest to beat them._

_ Big Red left the party that night seeing Johnny in a completely new light. Perhaps Johnny didn't consider himself above everyone else, just… better. It's not like cockiness was particularly a bad thing, in fact he found it quite attractive._

_ He grimaced at the thought and tried his best to shake it off._

_ 'I _cannot_ be thinking of him like that,' he mentally reprimanded. Still, he knew it would only be a matter of time before curiosity got the better of him, as it always did._

Big Red blushed slightly at the memory. He pulled the fur pelt closer to him as though to bury his face to hide from the awkwardness. He never did like feeling unsure of himself, ever the loud and boastful monster any outward sign of weakness just served as an embarrassment. Well, to most monsters anyway…

His mind quickly skipped forward a little to another time he'd been shocked. The JOX had been performing well in the Scare Games, and things only escalated from there.

_ "Good luck out there."_

_ Big Red looked down to the hand extended to him in slight disbelief. Johnny was actually wishing him luck. Not wanting to seem rude he quickly shook the hand offered to him._

_ "Thanks. And you."_

_ This was it, the final event. Despite all odds the JOX had made it. Big Red could hardly take all the credit, though. Without the help of his brothers he never would have fared this well._

_ The JOX started off strong, but the RORs started stronger, maintaining the lead all the way through. That wasn't to say Big Red's fraternity didn't put up a fight, on the contrary they stayed on ROR's heels with every scare in the simulator, but ultimately they had lost._

_ It was funny. Big Red didn't feel the level of disappointment he'd expected. To know they'd done so well in their first Scare Games for years was more than enough to be proud of. It helped that Johnny was humble in his victory too, congratulating each of the JOX in turn for an impressive display and showing the RORs some healthy competition._

_ "And you, big guy…" Big Red turned around to see Johnny approaching him, a wide smile on his face. "Well, what can I say? Congratulations! We may have won, but that was one hell of a display out there. I'm not ashamed to admit it, I was wrong about you. Maybe I should've put more thought into your proposal last year."_

_ Big Red rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Nah, don't worry about it. Truth is you might've been right. About me at least. But these guys…" He gestured towards the rest of his fraternity. "They're the stars. Couldn't have done it without them."_

_ Johnny's chest heaved in what seemed to be a silent chuckle. "Modesty looks good on you, Red. Keep up the good work."_

_ Before the large red monster even had time to consider those words Johnny had already turned and walked off, no doubt to face the cameras that loved him so much, but not before offering him a wink and his classic winning smile. For the second time in a month Big Red was thankful for his skin tone._

_ 'What did he mean by that?'_

Embarrassment again. First he debated whether or not he liked Johnny, then he debated the reverse. His third year had certainly been an interesting one. And it only got more interesting.

_ The Scare Games after-party. It was tradition that the winning fraternity or sorority would host a party either the same day or the day after the final event. The turnout was massive, even by ROR party standards, and the large house became decidedly small with an open-ended guest list._

_ Not that it bothered Big Red. Not in the slightest. In a way this was his celebration too. Sure, the JOX didn't win, but he'd defied the odds and brought the JOX back to the spotlight of Greek life. He wasn't ashamed to admit how proud he was of that. This was only accentuated when Johnny gave the fraternity a shout-out before the party got underway._

_ Speaking of the ROR president, Big Red had actually spent an awful lot of the party talking to him. They'd spoken about the usual things they'd have expected to, the Scare Games, their fraternities, even their studies. Now they were talking about whatever sprung to mind. Neither had noticed, but at this point they were simply making excuses not to leave each other's company._

_ Both monsters were unashamedly drunk, as was expected since this was their celebration, so they didn't necessarily take notice of the open flirting between them that every other monster around could._

_ "H-How did someone as… handsome as you e-escape my notice last year?" Johnny slurred._

_ "I d-dunno," Big Red chuckled. "I woulda been more than happy t-t'join… if I got to be 'round you every day."_

_ "Get a room you two!" a voice called out from the crowd._

_ Both monsters looked around to try and find the source of the voice, turning back towards each other when they failed to. Then a smirk slowly crept its way onto Johnny's face._

_ "Now there's an idea."_

Big Red again stifled a chuckle. The two had been acting like complete idiots, especially for two college students who were _supposedly_ used to getting drunk a little more than most.

They had taken the advice to heart though. No sooner had that random monster called out at them, they were in Johnny's bedroom. Suffice it to say, things got a little steamier from there.

_ "N-not so rough."_

_ "What's the problem? Not your first time is it?"_

_ "It is with a guy."_

_ Johnny froze, looking up into Big Red's eyes, finally noticing his discomfort. "O-Oh. Sorry big guy, you should've said so."_

_ "S'alright. Felt kinda good."_

_ "What, this?" he said, a fiendish smirk on his face as he resumed his previous actions, albeit a little slower._

_ Big Red inhaled sharply, biting his lip slightly as he moaned in pleasure. "Mmm, yeah, that."_

_ Johnny chuckled. "And to think I can do that with just two fingers. Imagine what it's gonna be like when I bury my bone in there." The large red monster suddenly roared in laughter, confusing Johnny and throwing off his focus. "What's so funny?" he frowned._

_ "Bury your bone?!"_

_ "Yeah, what about it?"_

_ "It don't really sound like you to say somethin' like that, s'all."_

_ "Why is that exactly?"_

_ "Well you usually sound so fuckin' snobbish."_

_ "Snobbish?!" he growled._

_ "Yeah, snobbish."_

_ That same fiendish smirk slowly crept back onto Johnny's face. "I'm going to make you pay for that," he drawled in a tone that dripped with both seduction and an edge of danger._

_ Big Red looked to Johnny lewdly. "You'd better."_

He had to snap himself out of the memory, not wanting to frustrate his efforts at sleeping further. But as far as first experiences go, his was pretty special. Johnny had been surprisingly tender with him, almost gentlemanly. At least, until he'd practically begged Johnny differently.

In fact, Johnny had been surprisingly tender to Big Red an awful lot since that night. When they awoke hung over and draped across each other the next morning, there was no regret, no "this didn't happen". Johnny had actually enjoyed the night spent with him and wasn't ashamed to ask for more of Big Red's company.

_ The two monsters walked hand-in-hand towards Professor Knight's office. The results from the summer finals were posted there that morning and they were keen to see how well they'd performed._

_ A small but excited crowd had already gathered around the few sheets of paper on the pin board. A collection of gasps could be heard as Johnny approached and Big Red couldn't help but chuckle as the crowd parted like the Red Sea for them._

_ "Well, looks like you're top, naturally," Big Red said in amusement._

_ "Yes, but look just a tiny fraction lower," he replied, a large smile displayed on his features._

_ Big Red looked at the list again to see Johnny's meaning and let out a huge gasp. "Third?! I'm third?! I'm right there behind Javier! How the fuck did that happen?!"_

_ "I said you could do it," Johnny chuckled._

_ "Well it musta been your tutoring 'cause there's no way that was happening if it was all me. Look! I even beat Chet!"_

_ "Calm down, I've always told you what you're capable of if you work hard enough."_

_ "Heh, kinda helps when I've got you to keep me in line."_

_ Johnny turned to face his boyfriend, a slightly stern look on his face. "You give yourself too little credit. You've got all you need up here," he said, pointing to his head. "All you needed was a push in the right direction. You did the rest."_

_ "You're too sweet," he chuckled. "Now excuse me while I go throw up."_

_ Johnny's features softened into a smile. "Shuddup," he said simply before planting a kiss on Big Red's lips._

_ The large red monster was too stunned to kiss back. It was far from unwelcome, but Johnny had never been one for public displays of affection. In fact hand holding was his limit, a gesture he himself had said was one intimate to keep Big Red sweet, but not to be too easily noticed or commented upon. It wasn't that their relationship was a secret; Johnny simply wanted it to be private. So to kiss him in front of a crowd of students was certainly a surprise to put it mildly._

_ A collective "aww" was let out by everyone else gathered, a few clicks could also be heard, no doubt the moment had been immortalised on a few camera phones. It would probably end up in the Fearbook, but neither cared._

_ "Heh, damn, gotta warn me when ya wanna do that," Big Red chuckled nervously once the kiss was broken._

_ "Why, didn't you like it?" Johnny teased._

_ "Hey, I'm not sayin' that."_

_ "Good. Now c'mon," he said, grabbing his hand and leading him back down the hall. "I think this calls for another party to be planned for tonight."_

_ "Damn straight!" he hollered as the other students also cheered at the mention of a party._

_ "Straight as that kiss was, I'm sure," Johnny replied sarcastically, smirking._

_ "Hilarious," he muttered flatly despite not being able to hide the smile from his face._

_ "You know you love it."_

Big Red's memory was interrupted by a loud, frustrated sigh. He had been gripping at the fur pelt harder, ever so slightly digging his claws in, and it seemed the pelt's owner had had enough.

"Can't sleep again?" Johnny asked tiredly, yawning before turning to face the large red monster.

"No," he replied simply.

"So what's with the claws? Wanted some company?" he smiled, stroking Big Red's cheek.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that. I was just… rememberin' some stuff."

"Oh? What were you remembering?"

"A bunch of stuff. The Scare Games, results day from the finals… our first time."

"Nice," he smirked.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly helping me sleep."

"I shouldn't have imagined it would. Why not try resting that head of yours?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Johnny turned away and yawned again before turning back to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Big Red's large frame, pulling him into a loving embrace and resting the red monster's head on his chest.

"Meant that literally, huh?" Big Red chuckled.

"Mmhmm," came the tired reply.

Big Red mentally shrugged, deciding to go along with it. He wrapped his own arms around Johnny and closed his eyes. After a short while he did find himself starting to drift off to sleep. That was until Johnny jerked one of his arms out from under him.

He snapped his eyes open, finding Johnny wearing an apologetic expression. "Sorry, arm was going numb," he offered in explanation.

"Great… This is gonna be a _long_ night…" Big Red grumbled, sighing.

"Want me to… make it more interesting?" he smirked, trailing his fingers along his lover's arm.

"What, at this time of night?"

"Well I'm wide awake now. And any time's a good time."

Big Red narrowed his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. "Fine. But only if I get to top this time."

"Little arrogant there."

"Johnny, if there's one thing I've learned over the past couple years…" he said with a wide smile. "Arrogance ain't always a bad thing."


End file.
